


Marimen Carmen

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Bar & Bat Mitzvah, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Horror, Mexican Horror, Opposites Attract, Surreal, lindy hop, polar opposite roommates, witching hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A little girl who befriends the ghost of a depressed woman.





	1. The Haunted World of Carmen

**Author's Note:**

> The next episodes i created are '' When Marimen meets Carmen'', "Teachers' Union" / "Ghost Ballet", ''Carmen Explains at All/Mirimen Her Rights'', ''Adele's Bat Mitzvah''/''Marimen's Thriller Night'' and "Big Hermana" / "It is Scary".

Chapter 1: The Haunted World of Carmen

[Outside the Martinez House, Carmen is reading, Marimen, carrying her ukulele, approaches her]  
Marimen: Hey Carmen whatcha reading  
Carmen: I was reading a dark fantasy,horror and magic realism book called The Haunted World of Gabriela.  
Marimen: Whoa, can i read it  
Carmen: [gasps] Do not read it it's not for mortals?  
Marimen: Why not?  
Carmen: Because the book contains blood and gore and violence everywhere.  
Joachim: [Grunts while carrying one of Carmen's books] Gee Carmen wish i could help but....[screams] Maria Carmen Martinez what are you doing?!  
Marimen: Joachim relax i been practicing for my audition of the school's new musical,The Haunted World of Gabriela after Marisabel can't sing in front of people.  
Carmen: [To Marimen] Don't mind Joachim, he auditions for a school play when he was four  
Joachim: Oy Vey! [face-palms]  
[In the middle school auditorium, Marimen starts singing]  
Marimen: ♫ Gabriela you're getting crabby Gabriela maybe you join the Capella Gabriela [Carmen tip toes out and places a ukulele around Marimen's neck and Marimen manages to play] Gabriela You're more like Christella ♫  
[Crickets chirp]  
Marimen: So what do you think, I hope I passed the audition.  
Ms. Pembroke: [Shakes the stars out of her eyes] Oh, you did more than pass. Marimen you played as a poofy pink poodle/teddy bear/baby thing  
Marimen: Wait what?  
Victoria: Yay can i be Gabriela after Marimen can played a poofy teddy bear thing Hahaha [Heard Carmen singing a creepy lullaby]  
Marimen: Carmen  
Ms. Pembroke: Carmen congratulations you got the part of Gabriela,a girl who falls into a surreal world which is filled with ghosts and strange creatures.  
Victoria and Marimen: What you mean [Marimen and Victoria's parents drive them home]  
Victoria: Ugh that Sadako finally gets the part of Gabriela.I better ask my grandma that i deserve that role!!!  
Marimen: Carmen i can't believe you played as Gabriela [squeals] i'm going to made a dress for you!  
Carmen: [facepalms] Oy Vey  
[Later, at the dentist,Carmen is hanging out with Mirimen]  
Carmen: Thanks for letting me shadow you today.  
Mirimen: Sure Carmen  
[Logan struts in]  
Logan: Ready for this?  
Mirimen: [Looking at her records] Actually Logan, we've been ready for you for ten years.  
Logan: Don't go bustin' my chops, you try runnin' a twenty-four hour convenience store. 

[Mirimen opens his mouth,Mirimen moves aside Logan's moustache, and has a look at Logan's, really disgusting, mouth. She starts pulling out junk, much to Carmen's horror, as then starts struggling with something jammed in very tight]

Mirimen: What is this?  
Logan: My meat moler, a tooth fell out so I made a replacement with some beef jerky.[That traumatizes Carmen, causing her to faint]  
[That night,Carmen goes over to the cemetery and sees a girl singing]  
Marisabel: ♫I'm a little Mexican, and I'm a little San Ramon. But when it comes to ragtime. I've got the boehne.

Carmen: So that's what she wanted it for. [Starts cheering] Go Marisabel! That was awesome chica, I had no idea you still sing.  
Marisabel: Yeah, once you get the performing bug, you just can't shake it, can ya?  
[Later, at the middle school, Carmen is playing Pineapple Rag. Her family and the whole audience is cheering]  
[Marisabel tip toes out with Marimen's ukelele]  
Carmen: ♫" Ladies, and Gentlemen! Give it up for Marisabel [Marisabel tips the hat to everyone and starts singing along with Carmen] Hark to the music, it's the Pine Apple Rag,That tune is certainly divine. Lordy, goodness how entrancing, Who on earth can keep from dancing? Right here is where we shine. Oh my, but isn't that a wonderful tune! It's by a gen'man friend of mine. Goodness me it's all the candy, Lord I hope they play that dandy

[They end the song and everyone cheers for them]


	2. Baby Horror

[A bell toll sound is heard. Cut to inside the mortuary where Marimen is looking at the clock.From her point of view, she is hallucinating the clock as a creepy baby doll.] 

Marimen: [shakes her head] I can't focus at all today. [to the viewers] Last night, Mom bought a cute movie instead of a horror movie.But, if 

I'm going to get through this day without losing it, I'm going to have to stop thinking about them."

[Back at the Martinez House, Joachim is wearing a sweatband and is holding 80s movies as he enters the kitchen.]  
Marimen: Joachim [Joachim screams] Can we made a horror movie for the horror movie contest.  
Joachim: I know my parents watch R rated movies of the 1980s.  
Marimen: What did you mean?  
Joachim: When i was a kid they let my older brother watch R rated movies,but they won't let me watch because it contains blood and gore,violence and strong language.  
Marimen: [enters her bedroom in a zombie-like trance.] [opens the closet only to find two cute movies] [upset] "Two cute movies?! [growls] Mom can i made a horror movie  
Mirimen: Sure thing Marimen.  
Marimen: Okay, Carmen, what do we need to start a movie?   
Carmen: I got one! "The Baby and The Ghost".   
Marimen: Great, Carmen, what happens?   
Carmen: Well, there was a human baby girl...   
Marimen: [typing on a typewriter] Human baby girl...   
Carmen: And a ghost girl...   
Marimen: [typing] A ghost girl...   
Carmen: And they go on ghostly and surreal adventures in Los Angeles...   
Marimen: [still typing] Los Angeles...   
Carmen: The End  
Marimen: End. [stops typing] That's great, Carmela. [checks paper] Hmm, seems kinda short.   
Carmen: I have an idea. Let's make it longer!   
Marimen: Longer, yes. Ok, let's have a baby girl befriends a brain eating demon flower  
Carmen: Yeah, and then a ghost girl taught a baby girl how to possesses people  
Marimen: [laughs] Good one, Carmela. [both laugh]  
Reggie: [walks to table] What are you doing?   
Marimen: We're making a horror movie.   
Reggie: Great! I made these costumes, right here.   
Marimen: Great Idea Reggie  
[cut to outside San Ramon Cemetery]  
Marimen: Let's meet the highly skilled professionals who will help us fulfill your dream of being on the big screen.Reggie will made the costumes.  
Reggie: Hey  
Marimen: My baby sister Gabi Martinez is the leading lady. Victoria Aves will cater the affair.   
Marimen: Carmen will run the camera.   
Marimen: This is Pedro. He's in charge of the makeup department.   
Pedro: [walks away] Uh, no thanks. Who wants to be the 'makeup department'?  
Marimen: Not makeup department, you're the makeup artist.  
Pedro: Artist? [looks back]  
Marimen: Makeup artist.   
Marimen: Ok, places everybody. Pedro, are our actors ready?   
Pedro: As they'll ever be.   
Marimen: Alright and...... action! [Helen is reading a book she noticed Margarita hovering just outside the open window.]  
Margarita: Hey Helena wanna play i got....  
Helen: I'm busy go play on traffic  
Joachim: [sighs] Look i will not played as a creepy pale skinned man [Later,Joachim reluctantly played as a creepy pale skinned man.]  
Marimen: And action!  
Margarita: Hey Juan whatcha doin!  
Joachim: Beat it Margarita i'm busy!  
[Marimen facepalms,Later]  
Marimen: Carmen, this is good. Roll the film.   
Margarita: Helen is that you  
Helen: Yes i guess my brain was a little too spicy for a demon flower you tried to feed me  
Margarita: I'm sorry  
Helen: Yes bring me some brains.  
[Later,at the Martinez House]  
Helen: [movie starts] Well, our big moment, us up on the big screen. [Margarita is sleeping]  
Marimen: [on-screen, sleeping] [Marimen and Carmen each grab a canister of popcorn while watching the movie.]  
Gabi: [on-screen] Uh-oh!  
Carmen: [on-screen as Helen] Hey Guys you look terrible  
Marimen: Ow my head. [Carmen open the fridge,eats a pizza,burps and closes the fridge.Then 'FIN' comes on-screen]  
Marimen and Carmen: [cheering] Yay! [the other movie club members are disappointed]


	3. Carmen's Old Dress

[Episode begins with Reggie and Marimen on their phones in the living room.] 

Reggie: "Ooh. My last post got 100 likes. New record. Look." [Shows picture]   
Marimen: "So cute. You've really found your best angle."   
Reggie: "Thanks." [scrolling her phone] "Not to brag, but, I kinda feel like I mastered the selfie."   
Marimen: [offscreen] "Oh, totes. Your pic almost got as many likes as Graciella Cortez's."   
Reggie: [drops her phone on her face] "Ow, Graciella Cortez!? I didn't even know she was on this app!"   
Marimen: "She just joined, can you believe her first selfie got 101 likes?"   
Reggie: "Give me that!" [Grabs Marimen's phone and sees Graciella's first selfie.] "Ugh, typical. Perfect Graciella Cortez has to one up me in everything I do."   
[Flashback to when Reggie,Marimen and Graciella were little and Graciella receives a medal award for selling the most cookies, while Marimen is comforting a despondent Reggie.] Young Marimen: "Don't feel bad, Reggie, you sold almost as many cookies as Graciella."   
[Flashback to Graciella beating Reggie out for homecoming queen and Marimen comforting Reggie again.]   
Marimen: "Oh, don't feel bad, Reggie. You got almost as many votes as Graciella."   
[Flashback to Graciella beating Reggie in a golf tournament and Marimen cheering for Reggie.]   
Marimen: "Yay, Reggie! You got way more points than Graciella."   
Reggie: "Thanks Marimen, but let me explain golf scoring, again."   
[End of flashbacks]   
Reggie: [grumbles] "I'm sick of it, I've literally been working for three months to get this many likes on my photos, I am not letting Graciella waltz in here, and show me up, again!" [Slams one foot onto the table, and the background becomes something that gives the impression that Reggie is flying through the sky.] "I swear on my senior parking space! My next selfie will get more likes than Graciella Cortez!"   
Marimen: [From behind] "Yay! Go, Reggie!" [Background returns to normal] "Umm, could I have my phone back so I can like Graciella's photo? I don't wanna be rude."


	4. Carmen and Donna's Friend or Foe

Carmen exits her room and floats into the hallway. On her way to the kitchen, she uses her powers to kill flowers and scare a dog. Marimen and her friends are in the kitchen.  
"Have you witnessed Carmen's mood? It appears to be ungood"

"Yeah, she's been like that for the last few days. Shh! Here she comes."

Carmen enters the kitchen. She shuts the windows

"Carmen....."

"I don't wanna talk about it [Joachim sighs in relief] don't tell anyone this or i kill you but my old friend is coming for a visit."

"Uh-oh"

"You don't understand" 

"My old friend Donna" 

Flashback opens with a young and alive Carmen balancing books on her head, but she heard her old friend's annoying voice.

"Hi Carmenita nice technique"

"Thanks i been practicing for my audition for the school play"

"....What's that?"

"Donna i think i found a necklace at San Ramon cemetery."

"A necklace for me thanks Carmen you're my best friend forever."

The school play auditions are starting and the students were on their way into the auditorium.

The teacher said "Alright who goes first"

The curtains opens revealing Carmen in her ballet outfit and dancing.

Donna gasped and growled.

So Donna shoved Carmen.

"Talent coming through"

Donna clears her throat.

Donna singed poorly ~I am so beautiful look at me sing!~

The teacher and students cover their ears.

"Like i said whoever decided to audition"

Carmen pulls a lever

"You're next, Elijah." the teacher then told the Persian teen.

Elijah gulped and walked over next.

"Good luck, Eljiah!" Issac smiled.

"Ugh you're gonna let the girls steal you away from me!" Donna growled as she came to sit down with a meek girl. "You idiots might as well throw in the towel, you can't be me, Issac, this is a school play audition, not a talent show audition!"

"You're not good at singing Donna!" Issac glared.

"True, but I'm gonna cheat!" Donna retorted.

Issac glared until he heard Elijah's beautiful singing.

"It's so beautiful, you get the part"

Later, Carmen continued ballet dancing until a vaudeville cane pulls her away and Donna gets angry.

"You gotta let me audition or else!"

The teacher imagines that Donna is gonna crush him.

"Let's take it from the top shall we"

"How about the bottom"

"You...can't.....keep me OUTTA THIS PLAY!!"

"Just watch me"

"Laaaaa-AAAAH!!!"

"Next"

Clock transition

"Alright Carmen let's take it from the top"

Carmen begins to tap dancing and juggling.

"This play is about to bomb."

But the bomb explode cause Donna to be charred.

"Yes that's what i'm talking about say hello to our star!"

Carmen gasped and given flowers by Donna's "friend" and everyone cheers.

Donna's eye twitch

"No!!!"

"Hey Donna i finally get the role of a depressed woman, aren't you proud of me i'm glad to have a friend"

"We were never friends Carmen, you will pay for stealing my boyfriend"

"Uh-oh"

Flashback ends

"Carmen?" Marimen asked. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine. Really."

An hour later an limousine pulled up in front of the manor. Stepping out of the vehicle was a tall, thin, and extremely attractive young woman. Her hair was black and slick like oil or tar, she had red finger nails that were curved, and her eyes were black as well but they had a strange red twinge to them. She wore a red dress and black boots.

Arriving at the front door she began knocking on it rapidly.

"Coming!" Carmen groaned. Her knocking continued. "Cease your banging! I'm coming!"

She went downstairs and opened the door.

"Can I help you-"

But she lost her words when she caught sight of the woman in front of her. She flashed her a devious grin with the red twinge to her eyes flickering.

"Hello Carmen." She said.

"Donna what are you doing"

"Aren't you happy to see your old friend"

"No"

Carmen teleports herself to her room.

Later

"Oh no"

"What are you doing in such a hurry"

"If Carmen found out i apologize and we become best friends forever!!!"

[Lighting flashes]

"No you didn't!"

"Yeah well if Carmen's stupid husband founds out that......"

"Carmen was right all along you...you're a psycho perra and you ruined her life!"

"Psycho perra what are you talking about?"

"Actually Donna I have things besides words that have me convinced. Like this." 

She held up Carmen's diary.

"Where did you get that?"

"I got that from Carmen's room."

"But i......"

"Look and see"

"Uh-oh?"

"Dear. Diary after my death, my husband Elijah founds out, he gets mad at Donna for it so he hated her for murdering me and every girl call her names like murderer, girl killer and boyfriend stealer."

Murderer echos in Donna's head

Marimen and Carmen summon demonic animals to chase Donna

Carmen uses magic to sent Donna to the underworld

"She's gone for now. But she'll be back, probably for the Beauty Pageant."


	5. The Girl in the Purple Hat

Joachim finished taking a shower and soon came into Marimen's room, he then stepped back and looked over as Marimen looked different. "You look like a girl with a raincoat."

"Yes it's because i read a book called The Girl with a purple hat" said Marimen. "And i need to impress a new boy."

"Okay, we should be safe here for now." Joachim said as he quickly took Marimen away from the house and ended up in the cemetery.

"I hope I didn't stink up the jacket." Marimen said.

Joachim rolled his eyes before looking over. "Aw, ghosts..." he then smiled.

A ghost floated over before suddenly being surrounded with several others.

"Whoa." Joachim said.

"23, 24, 25!" Marimen counted in shock. "Man, that's a lot of relatives, I can't even imagine what that would be like."

"Hey, guys!" Carmen's voice called out.

Marimen gets startled by this and jumps up, hitting a branch, causing her to fall unconscious.

The scene is soon shown in a different house. Instead of a family of humans, we are now shown something a little bit different.

A girl with curly black hair and wore a purple hat soon get dressed for school.

"Mirimen are you getting ready for your first day of school" a voice called.

She opens the door revealing the ghost of a 1950s girl.

"Really"

"Aww come on everyone seem to like you"

She walked down the stairs, ghosts smiling and waving.

"Good morning, Mirimen!"

"Good morning!" she greeted, waving back.

A ghost in a business suit sighed and facepalmed.

"Mirimen, I 've come up with some topics for you to discuss with the new boy." A voice said on the girl's phone.

"New Boy?!" The ghosts asked.

"Mags, I'll call you back." Mirimen sighed.

"Tell us everything about him." A ghost girl in victorian clothes demanded.

"There's nothing to tell,"Mirimen defended. "It's a just new boy at school."

"I hate him already." A ghost boy dressed in red scoffed.

"You don't even know him." Mirimen told him.

"What's the use?" A goth girl sulked drearily. "Life's just an endless stretch of misery. Occasionally brightened by despair."

"I think your Chakras need some like realignment." A hippie man advised in meditation.

"I can already tell this will not end well." A gothic teenage girl groaned.

"I think you need some help too." The hippie man told her.

"Look, guys, I captured the moment in oils," An artist girl smiled. "I call it 'Portrait of a girl wearing a purple hat."

"Guys, I don't need your help!" Mirimen complained only to get a text saying 'YES, YOU DO'.

"I don't need your help!" Mirimen scolded a ghost phoneaholic girl.

"But what if your plan doesn't work!?" A paranoid ghost girl cried out to her. "What if you ruined your chance to make a good first impression?! What if you grow old and alone?! What if I grow old and alone?! What if the world ends tomorrow?! What if--"

"Take a chill pill!" The ghost man in a business suit told her.

The ghostly photographer takes a picture of Mirimen and the ghosts.

So Mirimen went to school,but everyone spread rumors about her.

The new boy appeared and he was a tan skinned boy with a blue flat cap and he looked around.

"Mirimen Rodriguez!"

Mirimen halted, not even bothering to let her sigh stay mental. She turned, facing a asian girl who wore makeup and a cheer-leading uniform.

"What do you want"

"I just wanna say.....nice hat"

"Thanks, i got it from my mom"

But a asian spolied cheerleader sees a ghost dog and screamed. "Get it off me get it off me!"

Mirimen laughed and she notices the new boy is impressed

A asian spolied cheerleader growled and walked away.

"I can't believe i finally impressed the new boy huh what am i doing"

Mirimen soon lost her balance and lost consciousness.

"Marimen wake up!" Joachim's voice echoed.

"Wow... What a nightmare." Marimen muttered as she soon regained her own consciousness.

"What was it about?" Joachim asked.

"A girl who was raised by ghosts after her parents--" Marimen said.

A human girl came to the cemetery before getting ambushed by the other ghosts and they had a flower in her hair.

The human girl and the human boy walked.

They soon came to the house, but it seemed to be empty.

Carmen and Gabi Martinez appear behind Marimen and Joachim.

The bus is soon seen passing the house.

"Your bus is coming." Carmen told Marimen as she made her back to the way she was before.

Marimen quickly changed back to how she usually was and soon ran towards her bus. Joachim soon rushed to stop the bus.

The bus driver kept her eyes on the road before she looked over and stopped the bus for Marimen. The other kids laughed at her, except for one, who was sitting quietly.

Marimen sighed and came to a boy who was quiet compared to the other kids. "Hello, my name is, uh, Marimen Martinez."

"Nice to meet you, Marimen Martinez." The boy smiled.

"So, you're new to San Ramon?" Marimen smiled as she soon sat down with him.

The bus then drove off to take them to school as Marimen and the new boy soon read books together. This seemed like the start of a great friendship.


	6. Guillble Gabi

[A car pulls up into the Martinez House.] Martinez kids: [looking through the dining room window] "They're here!" Marimen: [To the viewers] It's a big night at the Martinez House. Abuelo's coming to dinner and he's bringing a very special guest! [Doorbell rings, they open it, and Marimen steps up.] Jacobo: Hey, family, I'd like you all to meet my main squeeze, [brings his said squeeze to the doorway] Myrtle. Mirimen: "Nice to meet you, Myrtle! Let me introduce everyone." Myrtle: Oh, no need. Let's see if I have this right: Marimen and Gabi 

[Gabi laughs, while Marimen is just stunned.] 

[The family gives a thumbs up, Jacobo winks. Later, they're all eating at the dinner table.]


	7. Depressed Girl and Cheerful Child

[One sunny day,Marimen and Carmen are driving in a hearse.] Marimen: "There it is - San Ramon Cemetery!" [screams in excitement] Carmen: [reacted from Marimen's scream] "Can I get a warning next time?" Marimen: "Sorry, Carmen, I'm just so excited!"[In the cemetery,Augusto is reading a book,Soledo is singing and Bebe is braiding Salina's hair.]  
[Bebe notices Marimen and Carmen]  
Bebe: [babbles]  
[The rest of the ghosts see Marimen and Carmen.]  
Marimen: Hi Bebe  
Carmen: Hey guys this is Marimen  
[Marimen waving her hand]


	8. A Ghost Indeed

[Marimen is looking at food in the refrigerator.] Marimen: "Okay, let's see what we got." [she begins rummages through the fridge] "Kale...tofu.."quin-o-ah"?" Carmen: "I think it's called quinoa." [keen-wah] Marimen: "I'd call it quin-blah! All this rabbit food can only mean one thing: Mom's on another health food kick." [Marimen and Leni bumped into each other] Leni: "Sorry Marimen after you" [But Marimen and Leni bumped into each other] Leni: ''Ow [holding her head] [sighs] My whole life is like this." Marimen: "What are you talking about, Leni?! You got it made; one human surrounded by ten awesome ghosts!" Leni: "Oh, Marimen. Sweet, innocent Marimen." [Several flashbacks of the ghosts causing her stress.]

[The scene begins with all the ghosts waiting in line for the bathroom. The line moves slowly as Leni gets more and more impatient. It is now Leni's turn to use the bathroom.] Leni: "Finally!" [she enters the bathroom, but quickly runs out.] "Gah! Forgot my loofah!" [Leni returns to the bathroom only to see another long line has already formed since she left.] Leni: "Dang it!!"

[The second flashback begins. It starts with Leni walking down the stairs.] Leni: [calling out] "I'm off to see my husband!" [The ghosts ambush her after hearing she's going to see her husband.] Ghosts: "You're meeting your husband?!" [They all crowd her and talk over each other, grooming her while telling her what she should do before meeting him.]

[The third flashback plays; they are having a meeting in a baby's room.] Proper Lady Ghost: "Okay people, I'm accepting ideas on how we should spend the day." Leni: [raising her hand] "Ooh, ooh!! We could go to San Ramon Carnival!!" Ghosts: [All make a buzzer noise and give her a thumbs down.] Leni: "Okay... How 'bout San Ramon Botanica!" [The Ghosts do the same thing as before and make a buzzer noise and give her a thumbs down.] Leni: "How about-" [The ghosts do the exact same thing a third time before she could suggest somewhere else.] Proper Lady Ghost: "I know some place we'd all like!" [The scene then cuts to all the ghosts having a good time at the mall while Leni facepalms after the popular girls laugh and point at her.]

[The fourth and final flashback begins, in this one Leni is sitting on her bed, playing a handheld video game.] Leni: "Ow, ow, ow!! Thumb cramp!!!" [The ghosts all barge into her room.] Ghosts: "Awwww, poor Leni!!" Proper Lady: "Oh, here's Bun-Bun!" [she offers her her stuffed animal.] 50's girl: [holding her daughter] "Let Lily kiss your boo-boo better!!" Twins: [unrolling bandages] "Gauze! Stat!" Plague Doctor: [He runs into the room with an toad.] [As the camera pans out of his room and her scream can be heard.]

[The scene returns where Marimen and Leni are together in the kitchen.] Marimen: "Hm, I see your point" Leni: "I know sometimes i tried to be sane,but they keep driving me insane." Carmen: I can help you [Marimen and Leni screams] I'm tired of the popular girls telling me what to do. Marimen: Carmen hey can you help Leni relieve stress. [Marimen's bedroom] Marimen: Okay Leni Carmen will read you a book about stress. Carmen: Chapter 1,Write. It may help to write about things that are bothering you. Write for 10 to 15 minutes a day about stressful events and how they made you feel. [Leni wrote about ghosts that drives her nuts] Carmen: Chapter 2,Let your feelings out. Talk, laugh, cry, and express anger when you need to. Talking with friends, family, a counselor, or a member of the clergy about your feelings is a healthy way to relieve stress. [Leni is talking to a counselor] Carmen: Chapter 3,Do something you enjoy. You may feel that you're too busy to do these things. But making time to do something you enjoy can help you relax. It might also help you get more done in other areas of your life. Marimen: Remember what we practice [Leni enjoys gardening,singing,writing a novel,painting,make a dress,playing with pets and doing volunteer work.]


	9. My Fair Carmen

[The episode begins at San Ramon Cemetery, Carmen is reading a book until she heard from....Donna]

Carmen: [chanting]

Donna: Ugh it's that Carmen!

Carmen: Donna what a nice suprise

Donna: Ha ha very funny

Carmen: Donna beauty pageants are girly contests for girly girls

Donna: Oh Carmen Carmen Carmen now if you'll excuse me i better get to practicing!

Carmen: [Gasps, scene cuts to outside the building as Carmen screams in despair]

[The next day,Carmen comes into the beauty pageant and sees a ghost girl napping and then wake up when she gets hit in the head with the ball] Paula: Hey, no napping in the pageant, Maya. [Paula tries to step over Maya, but Maya drops to the floor, knocking Paula's crutch over, causing Paula to fall on her. Right after, Amy gets a phone call] Amy: Hi mom. Yes, I'm wearing my mouthguard. [The ball bounces off Maya's head again, and Diane catches it] Diane: Got it. [The ball slips out of her hands, hitting Amy in the face] Sorry, my palms sweat when I get nervous. Carmen: [bored but becomes seriously]: Okay, this is bad, but I am not giving up on ya! [Walks over to her new teammates] Alright guys, take a knee. [All except Paula do so] Paula: Uh, [gestures to her cast] I can't take a knee. Carmen: Uh, fine, Paula, you can stand. Do you guys like being in last place? Maya: [Yawning] No. Carmen: Well, then I say let's start winning some pageants. [Amy speaks through her mouthguard, making it hard to understand her] What? Amy: [Removes her mouthguard] I said, but we're not very good. Carmen: [Standing in front of a USA flag] You're not good now, but once coach Carmen gets through with you guys, you're gonna be lean, mean, pageant machines, now lets get to work. [Later, Diane having trouble balances books on her head, hitting Diane in the face, causing her to fall backwards and knock over the other girls like dominoes] Okay, change of plans but i gonna ask Marimen and Joachim to teach you guys how to be pageant girls [All agree]

Marimen: You what are you crazy

Joachim: What if Donna finds out? You know what she's capable of."

[An image of Donna looking on demonically with hellfire in the background is shown as a cultist choir chants. Carmen,Marimen and Joachim shudder with terror.]

Carmen: "She won't find out. I promise."

Donna: Well i knew they'll never leave

Marimen: Lonna

Joachim: Donna

Marimen: Donna what are you doing

Donna: You REALLY are going to enter the naive girls into the San Ramon pageant, aren't you, Carmela?

Carmen: Yes, Donna. Scared of the competition?

Donna: I'm scared that the judges will mistake you for a ghost girl and turned you into a cute frog with a stupid catchy song.

Marimen: Oh, yeah? We'll see who scares the jitters outta you.

Joachim: Yeah! Carmen'll take your pants off!

Marimen: Beat your pants off

Joachim: Beat your pants off

Donna: Oh, I'm SOOOO sure she'll win. And in case you didn't know -- that was sarcasm. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get a rib removed.

Carmen: That's it i had it we're gonna teach the girls how to mess with Donna.

[A training montage commences. Joachim performs a perfect ribbon dance, but Diane gets tied up in her ribbon. Carmen teaches the pageant girls how to curtsy, and they lifts their dresses up too high. Marimen shows them how to walk elegantly, and They gets the hang of it but trips and regains their composure. They masters curtsying, the three W's, and the ribbon dance. Marimen is so moved at their improvement and Joachim and Carmen all give the pageant girls a perfect score.]

[The next day at the pageant]

Joachim: Look at these little girls all tarted up. What kind of sad, needy person would force them to do that

Marimen: Don't worry I sure the San Ramon pageant girls are good... as.... Donna.[Marimen and Carmen see Donna in a red pageant gown,crows caws,glass shatter]

Joachim: My eyes!!

Donna: Well well Well hello Carmen [angry] Ugh hello Marimen [Marimen growls] You know that was Sarcasm bla bla bla sarcasm this sarcasm that Putting makeup on them is like putting diamonds on a bug. Give it up, Carmen. I was Miss Serpent in 1942, Miss Pretty the year before and, GIRRRRL, I'm gonna be Miss San Ramon this year.[snaps her fingers at Carmen] Could you put a bag on please [laugh]

Carmen: You want me to send her back to the underworld.

Marimen: No Carmen i'm gonna crush her on my own.

[Later at the Talent Portion]

Joachim: This is bad all Carmen had to do is helping Marimen out

[The San Ramon pageant girls crying]

[Marimen is dressed as a creepy girl with her hair down and wears a school girl uniform]

Donna: Well well well if isn't Little miss Maria-carmen! hahaha you know that's sarcasm no wait it wasn't

Carmen: Your special talent is do scariest tricks [Marimen sighs and walks sadly while a creepy music box playing]

[The Curtains opens]

Marimen: [Summons a cute ghost teddy bear which cause the audience to awe,but it makes Donna angry] [chanting] [summons a tarot card]

Judge: It's just a tarot card hmm [gasp] it says Death! uh-oh?

Marimen: [chanting] [summons a monkey that breathes fire]

San Ramon Pageant Girls: Yay/Go Marimen/Yeah

Marimen: [summons a ghost baby that scares the audience]

Donna: How did that loser succeed ugh how could this happen

Judge: And the winner is....San Ramon Pageant Girls! [The audience cheers]

[Marimen and Carmen squeals]

Marimen and Carmen: We won we won.


	10. Opposites Attract

[Morning at the Martinez House, Marimen and Carmen singing a song which annoys Joachim]

Joachim: What are you guys doing

Marimen: We're singing a song about two polar opposites.

Carmen: The song is gonna get stuck in my head.

[Middle school]

Reggie: Marimen guess what we didn't invite Victoria Aves because she ruined our dance last year.But,this year we're going to bring our dates

Marimen: Wait, what? You mean......

[Flashback]

Pedro: Would you like to go with me to the Calaca Ball? As a friend, not a date.

Marimen: Okay

[Flashback ends]

Marimen: Uh-oh gotta go!

[Marimen's Room]

[Most did not appear to even be the proper size for a girl her age, being either too large or too small. It was as if someone had absently grabbed a mixture of clothes for a child without a single concern about wasting time checking to see if they fit. There was a shapeless neon yellow dress among the collection, but it was clear as Marimen held it up that the baggy shape was too large. The only other possibility was a rather small grey one that was obviously meant for a much younger girl.]

[Carmen staring at the room now that he noticed the details of the surroundings. The normally empty space was filled with scattered clothes. Every outfit she owned, even if it wasn't actually that many, were draped across the floor or the bed. Marimen was holding a radioactive-yellow dress with a resigned expression on her face.]

Carmen: Was there some kind of clothes explosion in here? Or is this your idea of redecorating? Because I'm not quite sure this is the look you should be going for. Maybe a little more 'ranch style' and a little less 'random style.' Want to tell me what you're up to?

[Her eyes glanced around the room, paused briefly on the ugly dress in her hands, and finally met her gaze.]

Marimen: It's a little complicated,There's a dance for the older students tonight.He really needed a date and, since I'm a girl, Tony asked me to go as a favor.It isn't really an actual date or anything. I'm just going with him as a friend. That way, he won't have to go alone. And it's supposed to be fun. But the only nice and fancy clothes I have that I can wear is this.

[She held up the neon yellow monstrosity again]

Marimen: And I just know that it isn't as pretty or expensive as the other girls. What if the dress embarrasses him anyway?

Carmen: Okay, Mariella,[Carmen taking the neon dress from the girl and tossed it aside. If you want to go to the ball, you're going in style.

Marimen: What do you mean?

[Carmen read the chant and something spooky happens]

[Ghostly moaning,creepy girl laughing]

[The ghostly dress was a light purple color that perfectly matched her usual dress and scrunchies in shade. The style was simple and elegant with slightly poofy sleeves.] 

[As the girl stared down in amazement at the shimmering fabric that now enshrouded her, Carmen nodded to herself thoughtfully. Turning her attention to her head,she chants again.]

[With another creepy laugh, her straight hair arranged itself into a series of brown curls pulled back by her usual scrunchies, now made of the same slightly-sparkling fabric as the dress. Make-up, while expected of teenage girls and young ladies of both the human and ghost variety, would run the risk of making her friend look like a child playing dress-up or simply foolish.]

[She quickly summons a small hand mirror, held it up so that she could see her reflection.]

[Her eyes wide as she took in her altered appearance, Marimen shook her head slowly.]

Carmen: Do you like it?

Marimen: It's beautiful.

[She stared at both her reflection and the ghost for a few moments. Then a smile began to form. It was a warm and friendly one, a smile that he was rather happy to see from the girl. The expression also held a tiny hint of confidence.]

Marimen: [screams] Thank you Carmen, Thank you so much [Hugged Carmen]

His suit on, Pedro gave himself a final look in the mirror to ensure that he looked presentable. 

[The ringing of the doorbell, a clear and forceful sound, pulled the child out of her thoughts. Marimen smiled slightly as she headed towards the front door. Between the idea of an evening with her friend, Pedro, at the dance and the beautiful and amazing dress that Carmen gave her to wear, she couldn't wait to go and enjoy the Calaca Ball.]

Pedro: I'll get it

[The door opened and Pedro's jaw dropped. Marimen stood there with a surprisingly cheerful smile and an even more surprisingly beautiful dress on. The fabric sparkled and her hair was curled.]

Marimen: Hi Pedro I'm ready.

Pedro: You look great. That's a really nice dress.

Marimen: Thanks. I… I hope this is okay.

[Eventually, the vice principal spotted her. Victoria Aves, dressed in her Victorian style Gothic dress, entered the gymnasium. Every student in the room trained their eyes on her and her date, the whispers already starting about how strange her date choice is.]

[The man's jaw dropped as he spotted the bespectacled son in a suit and gelled hair beside her and the son of Sergio.]

[The gymnasium was decorated with orange streamers that ran along the walls in small swooping curves. Paper skulls dangled from the ceiling on fishing line. Music played over a couple of speakers set at the far end of the room and a table with snacks and drinks rested near another wall. Boys in black suits and girls in dresses that consisted of every color of the rainbow moved across the floor quite happily. It was slightly overwhelming and maybe even a little exciting.]

Pedro: What do you think?

Marimen: It's… amazing.

Ms. Pembrocke: Well, don't you look adorable. Wasn't this dance a wonderful idea?

[Marimen led her towards her two friends. Both of them had twins beside them, with brown hair and blue eyes.]

Alma: Hey, Marimen [Marimen and Pedro screams]. Having fun? Meet Aji and Marijo, the ghostly and creepy twins i summon for us.

Reggie: Mine's Marijo. He likes scaring others.

Pedro: Look , there's Victoria and Eastwood.

[Marimen spotted the girl that she'd seen before. Dressed in a black dress, the dark-haired girl was already slow dancing with Eastwood. She looked happy as she moved back and forth to the music.]

Marimen: She's pretty.

[Another song started to play over the speakers. Gloomy Sunday, a dark cabaret song, immediately switched the dancing style of the entire gymnasium of students. Marimen smiled at the familiar tune.]

Marimen: Want to dance?

Pedro: I don't know how.

Marimen: It isn't that hard. You'll pick it up in no time. Just have fun with it.

[He was currently chuckling while Marimen showed off a few new dance moves while a rather dark cabaret song played. Encouraged by the small laugh, the girl tried to prompt him into trying his own dancing. He pulled back briefly uncertainly, but she kept a smile on her face until he started a few hesitant movements.Alma, Reggie, and their ghostly dates rejoined the pair and cheered encouragement to him.]

Ms. Pembrocke: Students, I have an announcement to make [The music dropped in volume until it was little more than a pleasant hum.] I've taken a vote from randomly selected students in the room and I'm ready to name the Calaca Ball King and Queen. And, amazingly, there's a tie.The first couple is Sara and Chad.

[The woman stopped speaking as clapping and a slight cheer broke out at the news. The young man in a suit led his date, the popular girl who was wearing a pink dress.] 

Ms Pembrocke: The second couple, is Victoria and Eastwood.

[The reaction to this announcement was even louder. Stunned cheers and whistles erupted from the less popular students who made up the largest percentage of those present, at the amazing news that someone at the bottom of the social hierarchy could win something like this. ]

Ms. Pembrocke: Our Calaca Ball Kings and Queens,Let's give them a final round of applause.

[As the well-dressed children clapped again.]


	11. When Marimen Meets Carmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacobo Juan Santos is similar to Rodolfo Rivera.

A man is similar to Rodolfo Rivera and his name is Jacobo Juan Santos.Suddenly, he hears a music box being played right behind him. Turning around as the clouds depart, Jacobo is met with an unexpected sight. Leaning against the base of the tree stood a girl, she has long black hair and ghostly pale skin, wearing a funeral dress, and in her arms is an red music box as she plays a beautiful, yet very creepy tune.

Present Time: 2017  
Marimen puts flowers on a old lady's grave. She was lucky to get there just in time for a wind. She smiled in appreciation for the wing, who quickly guided her back to shore. As soon as her feet touched the grave, she grabbed her blue duffel bag, which was resting beside a rock, and ran through the trees and bushes to head to her dance class.

Marimen was still dripping wet once she entered the building. She would have loved to dry off, but she heard music coming from the front. That meant her class had already started. As she tied her ballet shoes she sneaked a peak at what was going on. She saw the five young girls in the front and four at the back, with who she danced with. Marimen's spot was left empty as the girls moved around. She glanced over to her teacher, who was rubbing her temples as she looked away. Marimen knew this was her chance to jump in.She tiptoed behind the ladies and slid into her spot, and with the way she danced, It almost seemed like Marimen was there all along. They all swayed their hips and spun in unison, while clapping their hands on point and stretching their limbs out. Then at last, shouted the same line:

“Puede besar a la novia.”

For a moment everything seemed fine, until one of the little girls beside her slipped on the puddles of water, bringing another with her, and somehow creating a ripple effect for the two others beside her. She was pretty sure they fell on purpose.

"Marimen, why are you all wet?"

Marimen shrugged. "I just thought I'd go for a swim before coming here! Dancing is great, but i went to a cemetery.

Ms. Pembroke sighed and the teens groaned, with a follow up by the girls. 

A scoff was heard from behind her. "Yeah, fooling around in the ocean with a bunch of girls instead of attending class is really taking it seriously." She looked over at the teens who were all gathered around their leader. She stood there with her head tilted up, proud of her snarky comment as she twirled her black wavy hair. 

"Girls please." Ms Pembroke waved her hand to them.

Marimen was sitting at the top of the porch when the little girls came bursting out the door, followed by the teens who took their time chatting and looking at their phones, and then Ms Pembroke, who smiled at Marimen and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Let's try again next time."

Marimen sighed. "Yeah..." And with that, the teacher went back inside and Marimen headed over to the girls. They were standing in the shade, talking about where they should eat while browsing the internet. Marimen walked closer and joined their circle.

"Hey ladies!" She gave them a big cheerful smile. They didn't take a liking to that and backed away from her. Their leader again, facing front while the rest hid behind.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering what you were all up to?" She tried to take a step closer, hoping the last back up was a fluke, but they continued to steer clear of her.

"None of your business, creep."

"Why don't you head over to your girls down at the cemetery?" There were bitter smiles and head nodding to that notion.

Marimen wanted to retaliate, but her end game was to finally befriend them, so she just continued to smile.

"Well, they're probably gone by now. Besides, I want to hang out with you!"

The girls snickered and clicked their tongues. "You can't hang out with us Marimen. Go find someone else to bother."

She didn't have anything else to add, so she watched in defeat as the girls laughed, said their "yeah"s and walked off. Once they were out of view, she sighed while kicking the dirt, and began trudging home.

Later that night

"A falling star! I call it!"

"That was not a falling star."

"Well, whatever it was, it was magic. Get out!"

Marimen began nudging Mirimen towards the door, in which she smiled and dug her heels into the wood. Marimen kept trying to push, but Mirimen was much stronger then she was.

"Mom!" Marimen called out, "Leave. The. Room."

"Oh I'm sorry, I must be frozen in time or something."

"No you're not! Get out!"

Marimen's mom, Mirimen wasn't going to let her keep her wish a secret though. She quietly turned the door nob and let it open a crack to listen in. She watched as Marimen kneeled down at her bed, holding what looked like to be a pastel rainbow rock, while chanting the same phrase over and over again.

"I wish I wish with all my heart, to find a friend who.... ugh"

She tried again.

"I wish I wish with all my heart, to find a friend who... knows the start."

Mirimen frowned and placed a hand on her forehead as she listened into Marimen's weird wishing ritual.

"I wish I wish with all my heart, to find a friend who... likes to art... who's good at reading poerty." Marimen sighed.

Mirimen walked off before she blew her cover. She wanted a friend. She got it.

After Carmen's death,she becomes a vengeful spirit who scares humans until a girl reads her a bedtime story.

Both of them were looking at each other in the eyes, their faces only two inches apart. 

“What’s you name?”

“Uh, Carmen.”

“Okay, I’m Marimen.”

“Marimen!” She called out.

She waved with her free hand and gave a wide grin back. “Hey Mom! I made a friend! Her name is Carmen!”

“I can see that!” She continued to smile as she came over, but once she got closer, it faded, just like Marimen first did.

“What happened to your clothes? ” She then scrunched her nose and pinched it with her fingers. “And what is that smell?”

Carmen frowned hard. She wondered if it was common for humans to be so blunt or if it just ran in their family. Marimen must have gotten use to Carmen’s scent though, because she wrapped her arm around Carmen’s shoulder, pulling her close and continued to smile.

“She's angry because she needs help. Can she live with us?”

“What?!” Carmen yelled at the same time.

Marimen and Carmen headed to their house. They walked down a cemetery.As they arrive in front of the old home, Carmen tilted her head up at the house presented to him. The walls were a greyish blue, while the roof and door were red. Carmen watched Marimen walk up the rickety wooden stair case, cringed with every creek, hesitant to place her own foot on the a step.

However once the door had been unlocked and opened, her focus had changed.

Carmen was in awe to see that almost everything was made of wood. The floor, the tables, even the chair, except for the yellow cushions and green pillows laying on top. It was all so different.

Once Carmen had washed herself she felt more refreshed then she had in ages. The shower knob squeaked as she turned it off. The white noise of running water came to a halt and she pushed the curtain aside, stepping out of the tub and feeling the cool tiles under her feet. Still dripping wet, she grabbed the towel and patted herself dry. She then wrapped he towel around her waist and grabbed a comb that was laying on the counter. As she combed her hair she glanced to the right and saw a pile of clothes neatly folded on the side. Assuming it was for her, she picked them up and began changing.

Marimen laid on the sofa with her head resting on the arm, cushioned by the decorative pillows. She opened one of her books, but she wasn’t reading it again. She couldn’t help but think of Carmen. Despite her aloof attitude she seemed quite in awe at the house. It was almost as if she’d never been in one.Marimen wondered if Carmen was secretly a wealthy child who had a giant house and marble floors. It would explain the reason for her bullies. She didn’t want to be friends with Donna, so she ran off. Donna killed her ever since. As Marimen teary eyed at her story for Carmen, she heard Carmen’s voice from behind her.

“What are you crying?”

Marimen glanced to the side to see Carmen leaning down, trying to get a good look at the book. Her once wet cat smell was now replaced with lavender soap and her scraggly hair shined with a few drips of water.

“Oh, it was nothing really. Just reading a book.” She placed it on the couch and stood up to face Carmen.

“Hey you look good in that!” Marimen placed her hands on her hips, proud of her style choice and relieved that the old lavender dress fit. Carmen seemed to appreciate it too.

“Yeah thanks man, I feel a lot better.”

Marimen felt a big smile cross her face. A little embarrassed that such a simple compliment made her so happy, she changed the subject and gestured towards the door with her thumb.

“So, are you ready to go?”

“Yup. Let’s head out.”

As they began walking passed stores Marimen saw her classmates parked by a corner with their bikes in hand.

“My friends!” She shouted as she ran to them.

They seemed to be enjoying themselves but groaned and rolled their eyes as they saw Marimen approach and tried to ride away. Marien however had already blocked their path by the time their feet were on the pedals.

“Hey guys!” Marimen tried to lean on their leader’s handles, but she was too quick for Marimen and backed her bike up, causing Marimen to trip, but that didn’t stop her from smiling.

“I wanted to apologize for coming off the wrong way at dance class. I didn’t mean to creep you out.”

“Well you did and you are. Apology not accepted. Not get out of my way before I run you over!”

Just then Carmen, who didn't’ care to run finally caught up.Marimen placed her hands on Carmen’s shoulder and smiled, more genuinely this time. It was exciting to introduce someone to a friend for the first time. She wanted to show Carmen to everyone in town. The girls however didn’t seem to care.

“Who is that?”

“I made a new friend! Her name is Carmen!”

Carmen gave them a small smile and waved.

“Where’d you find her, the 1890s?.”

“Uh...”

Before Marimen even realized,Carmen had stormed over to the sassy leader and made her wet her pants,Carmen pushed her off the bike with her hands, steered it towards Marimen and called out to her.

Marimen didn’t allow herself to process what happened. She quickly sat on the handle bars and allowed Carmen to pedal away, laughing as she heard the girl call for help in the distance.


	12. Teachers' Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marimen accidentally invites her art teacher's old rival to a dinner party in her house.

It was a typical day in San Ramon. There lived of course, Marimen Martinez, an girl who befriends a ghost named Carmen.They got into scary and surreal misadventures.When Marimen go to art class she could notice a new person in the classroom.This person was obviously an adult but quite a young one. She had blue eyes and her hair was light blonde. She however was wearing a plain blouse and a flared out knee-length skirt with sensible heels. She had a small notebook tucked under one arm and she was talking to Carmelita Aves."Hello, Mrs. Aves, I'm the new art teacher's assistant the principal hired." she says. Her voice was soothing like a bubbling brook, but sweet and slightly high pitched, but not in a way that would hurt the ears of anybody.  
But, Carmelita growled at her.

"You think she's anything like Carmelita?" Reggie, one of Marimen's friends, whispered around their little area in the classroom.

A blonde haired girl with a purple headband shrugged, unsure herself.

"Oh, yes, I've heard about you..." Carmelita Aves angrily greeted and breaks a pencil,but take a deep breath. "Welcome to the class, Miss...umm... What was your name?" she asked, then extended her right hand to shake hers. There was something about her that ticked her off.

"Flores, Fiana Azul Flores," she introduces herself. "May I introduce myself to your class or would you like to do that?" she asks, offering her best smile.

"Well, I suppose that wouldn't hurt, gives me less work to do," Carmelita Aves talk through her clenched teeth and sat behind her desk. "Carry on Ms. Flores."

"Thanks..." Fiana says. She then turned to the class to address them. "Hello, boys and girls, my name's Fiana Azul Flores... You can either call me 'Miss Fiana' or 'Miss Flores'," she starts. She gave them all a gentle smile. "I'll be helping Carmelita Aves teach you all, and will help you with any problems you need help with."

A lot of the students were surprised how kind and caring 'Miss Fiana Azul Flores' seemed. She must have been sent to the wrong class if she was going to be assisting someone as cold and selfish as Carmelita Aves.

"Well, we'll see your teaching skills in use, Miss Flores," Carmelita furiously told her new assistant. "There are a few minutes until break, so... Stare at the blackboard until the lunch bell rings..."

"I like this woman." Addie smiled.

"Yeah, she makes me feel special about living in a old house filled with ghosts!" Reggie beamed, just as excited.

Lunch

Fiana took her tray and sat with some of the students she would be working with. This was usually unheard of, but she seemed like she didn't care what the other teachers thought of her. The students laughed a bit, and enjoyed the woman's company. Fiana laughed with them. She made small jokes, and made each and every student feel special, unlike what Carmelita did.

Carmen looked at her. "That new teaching assistant, i know her." she whispers to Marimen.

"Miss Fiana Azul Flores." Marimen whispered to her. "But... How could you know her? Was her ancestor friends with you?" 

"No, she used to be friends with Carmelita Aves," Carmen says and went on to tell the story of Fiana Azul Flores. She told him about how Fiana was being friends with Carmelita Aves. However Pachita Aves coached her own daughter to be unkind to her as well. "And that's why she and Carmelita Aves become enemies." Carmen finishes after telling the story.

"Wow..." Marimen whispered in shock.

"Uhh... Miss Flores, could I talk to you in private, maybe sometime?"

Fiana looked at Marimen and smiled. After looking at her watch she nodded. "Well, we have a little while before lunch is over, so we could now if you wanted." she tells the girl. She gave the girl a minute to think it over as she took her tray away. She then came back and looked at the girl for an answer.

Marimen saw there was still time before recess, so she decided this would be a good chance to talk with the woman. She then met her out in the hallway where it was empty, almost like a ghost town. "Y-you wanna come to my house for dinner?" Marimen asked in a scared tone.

Fiana blinked her large blue eyes slowly. She then looked around and crouched down so she was more Marimen's height. "Yes, I do.

Marimen takes a deep breath and said " I think i getting a hang of this"

Carmen said " I agree, we must be getting close."

But Marimen and Carmen heard a female voice.

"MARTINEZ!"

They turned around and saw a girl and her friends.

Victoria said " I can't believe you invited my mother's old rival come to your house for dinner"

Marimen said " Yeah but come on,Carmen tells me a story about your mother and Miss Flores used to be friends."

Victoria growled and breaks her pencil.

Marimen rode the hearse to go home.

Inside Marimen's house, her mother hurrying up to get going. There was a very baby girl with dark brown hair with a hair bow in her hair and wore a lavander pajamas.

Gabi babbled

Mirimen said "Not now Gabi, Mommy's going to work now''.

They heard the door ring bell

Mirimen opened the door revealing Fiana Azul Flores and an Angry Carmelita Aves.


	13. Ghost Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marimen remembers her ancestors Isabela and Sofia are having a ballet audition.

Mirimen turned off the main road and into San Ramon Cemetery, pulling into a parking space. She shook her head at how empty the parking lot was. Today of all days, she thought, this place should be busy.

She gave the ballet shoes to Marimen and the flowers to Gabi, then led the girls along to her destination. Off in the distance, she saw a troop of Girl Scouts out planting flags on unadorned graves.

“What is this, Mom?” Marimen asked.

“Today is Ballet Day, girls. Today we honor those who express themselves through dancing. People like your grandmother.”

They stopped in front of a simple white headstone. A cross marked the top of it; underneath it read:

SOFIA AND ISABELLA SANTOS-MARTINEZ

JUNE 14 1867

NOV 2 1930

Ballet shoes and basket of flowers already sat in front of it. “I see Gabi has been here already,” Mirimen said as she planted the ballet shoes and placed the flowers next to Gabi's.''

Gabi looked at the tombstone, uncomprehending. 

Mirimen knelt down to look across at Gabi, running her fingers through the girl’s black hair.

"Oh Gabi it all a long time ago"

1884, San Ramon

"Well well well,what do we have here."

"It's a invitation to a ballet audition?" In the hallway of San Ramon stood two girls. Magdalena Aves looked vaguely like a young Carmelita Aves. Dalia looked vaguely like a young Maria Rivera, sans glasses.

"Because I'm talented and popular than the creepy twins and.......".

Magdalena heard someone humming

Both girls turned to see… Marimen and Gabi Martinez? But, no, this women had darker, smoother hair, wore dresses, corsets, and bonnets. This was a different Martinez. 

A moment of science passed between the girls. Magdalena and Dalia give Isabela and Sofia a invitation and walked away.

"…I can't believe we're invited to a ballet audition!"

"I know - neither can I!

Sofia gained a sort of girlish joy.

Present-2018

Reggie said "How do you know your ancestors"

"Let me tell you a story. There was a time when Isabela and Sofia Martinez were polar opposites just like me and Carmen. Isabela was a nervous wreck even before she becomes a proper lady. Back then,Isabela was always a bit of a free spirit, and I liked her for that.However, one day, during a dance contest,Her future husband gives Isabela a piano music box to help her overcome her fear."

Marimen opened the photo album and showed the pictures to Reggie.


	14. Carmen Explains at All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marimen accidentally invites the ghosts of bullied horror movie fans to see a r rated horror movie.

One dark and stormy night at the Martinez House, Carmen, a 1940s woman, and a Victorian lady are getting ready to watch a horror movie.

Marimen asked "Hey Guys what are you doing?"

Carmen sighed and said "We're watching a horror movie called The Ghost of Calavera Hill"

"I'm sorry,but you didn't see this movie," Joachim said. "The movie is maybe too scary for small kids! I mean, you're 12 younger than me, ! What's the worst that could happen!?"

Suddenly Marimen and Joachim heard a thunder crash which made Gabi cry.

"Oh no" said Marimen

Marimen running to Gabi's room and comforts her younger sister,but she saws a ghost on her mirror,It was a Mexican-American girl with light brown skin, long curly black hair, with a bolero pink jacket, with an frilly turquoise dress, a necklace and red shoes.

Marimen screamed

"Sorry..." the girl said before faded away.

Marimen said "Oh no, Carmen tell your ghost friends to.....But when she open the door, she saws a old movie theater next to her house.She gulped "Leave" said in a meekly tone.

After school, Marimen and her friends saw a old movie theater.

"Well, well, look here, we got more losers." a voice said.

Everybody turned around to see Joachim's spoiled rich girlfriend in a school uniform and Her name is Chelsea Wong.

"What do you want, Chelsea?" Reggie narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"I wanna see what you dorks are going." Chelsea chuckled.

"This girl reminds me a lot of Brittany Wong." Marimen murmured to herself

"Chelsea guess what, We're going to the old movie theater to see a horror movie!" Marsha said.

"Marimen, Marimen, Marimen?" Chelsea chuckled to Marimen. "You guys aren't old enough to see a horror movie?"

"Aww come on,my parents won't let me see r rated movies because it has curse words, sexual innuendo and blood and gore!" said Reggie.

Marsha face-palmed and Marimen takes a deep breath and said "We better watch a horror movie"

"Why should I?" Chelsea laughed. 

Chelsea and her friends laughed as they walked away.

Marimen rings the doorbell and the weather changed from sunny to stormy.

Marimen and her friends walked into the movie theater and looked around.She then saw the girl she was seeing, but with the ghost of a black haired man with a bowler hat. 

"So, you must be Marimen," the black-haired man noticed the pig tailed girl wandering in the old movie theater. "I'm Juan Francisco, Manny's husband."

"Oh..." Marimen blinked. "Um... Are you guys dating?"

"Dating!?" Juan Francisco couldn't help but laugh. "No way! I like Manny, we were married since before our daughter was born, but we're died in a car accident..."

"Guys, guys!" Ghost man with a hoodie rushed over to the ghostly couple. "They just watch a horror movie, whoever can win it gets their name on the bathroom wall!"

Juan Francisco looked to the pig tailed girl. "Wanna watch?"

Marimen looked sheepish and stared at the floor. "My friends never watch a horror movie before..."

"What? Never?!" Juan Francisco was shocked, then took Marimen's hand. "Man, I gotta scare ya!"

Reggie and Marsha screamed at a ghost apple and run away.

"Did you hear, Marimen and her loser friends are going to see a horror movie!" Chelsea laughed with her friends.

The snooty girls kept laughing until a creepy girl with long black hair covered her face appeared behind them.

"Uhh... Chelsea?" Trina asked, shaking at the sight of a ghost. 

Chelsea kept laughing, then looked annoyed. "What!?" she then saw a creepy girl and her eyes widened. "G-G-Ghost!"

"Holy Guadalupe!" Alexis cried.

"We're outta here!" Chelsea called, running with her friends, screaming and nearly crying for their mothers.

The Old Movie Theater...

Marimen and her friends were still watching a horror movie.

"Marimen, can we get outta here!" Marsha cried. "I'll have nightmares!"

"Don't think that, Marsha, just focus," Marimen coached. "We're gonna win... We're gonna win..."

Marsha bit her lip, looking anxious as she kept watching a horror movie.

"Come on, you guys, you can do it!" Manny cheered on her new human friends.


	15. Mirimen her Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirimen finds a place to relax.

Mirimen's alarm clock goes off, she wakes up yawning and stretching, and looks at an array of sticky notes on her desk lamp, she took a deep breath before going to go over her daily plan. "Okay, Marimen has ballet practice, Gabi's daycare is moved to next week, right. Gotta feed the pets, and the humans, and get everyone out the door."

Joachim got dressed for his job and looked over to Mirimen and frowned at the brunette woman's stress about being a mother of two. He soon decided to help with kids.

Mirimen yelped as she walked off and soon landed on a skate and fell to the floor.

"Uh, girls, this isn't hairspray." Joachim told them after reading the label.

"It's not?" Marimen asked.

Joachim sprayed the air, not knowing that it touched Mirimen's hair. "See? It's hair dye." he then smiled before doing a double take. "Uh-oh?..." He then muttered nervously.

"What? What is it?" Mirimen asked.

"Uh... Nothing! Nothing..." Joachim grinned nervously.

Mirimen soon looked in a mirror and screamed as her hair was green.

They soon all came into a hearse and dropped everyone off to their respective schools. Of course, there were some hold backs from the others, though Mirimen and Joachim didn't have a lot of time to deal with them right now. They stopped at the elementary school,but Mirimen didn't realize she was stressed out which was not good and which would calm her down.

A hippie with long brown hair,a flower crown, a yellow blouse, a long red skirt, sandals, and a guitar strapped to her back who was meditating. The hippie woman greeted "Hi Mirmar, Hi Joaquin."

As she sat with her eyes closed, a wild squirrel hopped up to sit on her knee and wild birds flocked to perch on her shoulders, and he couldn't help comparing her to a fairytale princess, what with the way that wild animals always seemed to be drawn to her.

"Oh, no jipitecas..." Joachim frowned.

"There is magic in the world, you know," She said softly, opening her wide brown eyes to meet his gaze.

"Was I thinking too loudly?" He snarked, rolling his eyes.

"Of course you'll never see it if you don't believe it's there," Sol told him. "If you only focus on people's flaws, you'll be blinded to their value as a person. If you believe you're going to have a bad day, of course the bad things will stand out more than the good things that happen to you. If you focus on believing that life has nothing more than what you can see, you'll be blinded to the magic that does touch your life."

With a small shake of his head, he rolled his eyes and returned to the novel he'd been reading. Magic wasn't real, and no matter what she said, that wasn't going to change.

With a shrug, she closed her eyes and went back to meditating with her abundance of small animal friends.

Soon, the two were out in the cemetery, putting flowers on graves.

"Find a place to relax?" Mirimen scoffed. "Just see what happens next time when you got stressed out."

They soon saw how peaceful the cemetery was.

The crows are cawing, the black cats are playing, the zombies playing chess, and Mirimen starts smiling. "Maybe this won't be so bad," She then continued to put flowers on graves, and finally finished. "Heh, well, that didn't take long, guess I have time to relax."

"This is pretty nice..." Joachim smiled back to Mirimen. "Maybe we should just relax for the rest of the time.

The man and woman soon relaxed and ate their lunch and a ghost joined them.Joachim gave a crumb to the ghost and the ghost held out two cherries for the adults. The three of them began to enjoy each other's company. The three seemed to nap under the tree and Mirimen had a book against her face as the sun set in the background.


	16. Adele's Bat Mitzvah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joachim challenges his older sister.

"What's going on?"

"Shh," Marimen whispered. Quietly Marimen closed the door. "Carmen is making an announcement."

"What's going on?" Pedro whispered.

"It's Adele's Bat Mitzvah—" said Carmen.

"What's a bat mitzvah" Marimen asked.

Pedro facepalmed

"A bat mitzvah is when a girl who becomes a woman."

"Thank you Pedro"

"I'm sorry, but why they didn't get along."

"It's because Adele is better than Joachim at everything"

"No it's not like that, you see Adele upstaged Joachim his whole life in Groveberg, in arm wrestling and in knitting"

"Whoa that's sad,but he hates his sister so much then why he didn't invite her."

"Well i better ask Joachim"

Later......

The rest of the ceremony drags on, then the entire congregation is retiring to a reception hall for food and dancing. There are tables lining the hall with a large open space in the middle, and a DJ has already hooked up his equipment and is preparing a mix of 2009’s hottest pop hits.

Lady Gaga’s Just Dance started thumping through the speakers, and an assorted group of middle schoolers and early high schoolers start slowly shifting toward the dance floor, bobbing a bit and waiting for someone-- anyone --to start really dancing.

"Hey Joachim"

"Oh hey Marimen"

As Right Round started to fade and another song started to blare over the speakers, Joachim was one of the first to recognize the beat. “Yes!” he yelled as the opening bars of Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas started to fill the meeting hall of the synagogue. “This is my jam!”

Marimen and her friends could only stare on in horror as Joachim started to pop and lock to the beat. But Marimen doing the same dance much to Adele's dismay.


	17. Marimen's Thriller Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marimen keeps Carmen's macabre partying a secret from Joachim.

After Carmen won't let Marimen go to a ghostly party, Marimen was thinking about becoming a ghost.

They went to the botanica to find a book.

Pedro groaned and shuddered. 

"Pedro, I found a book!" Marimen called.

"Really?" Pedro looked over.

"Yeah, come over here." Marimen said.

Pedro then walked over to Marimen's side to check out the book. "How cool is it?"

"See for yourself." Marimen showed Pedro.

"All right, let's go see it." Pedro smiled.

"I need your opinion on it." Marimen replied.

Pedro looked to the dark red book with a skull. "Hmm... Not bad...

"My great grandma Inez got a spell-book which is driving everyone crazy." Marimen explained.

But Marimen opened the book, something's scary happens to Marimen and Pedro causing them to see macabre things in a book.

"Whoa totally macabre!"

That night, Marimen headed out for the night and saw the ghosts of the former party animals partying.

"Okay Joachim's not gonna like it, but THIS IS AWESOME!!!"

Marimen heard Carmen's voice

"Dios Mio gag me with a spoon. That were the ugliest shoes I've ever seen!"

"Uh-oh, Carmen's here"

But Marimen saws Carmen in a 1980s valley girl outfit.

"Hi Carmen"

"Hey Marimen like, are you ready to party"

"You bet i am!"

Marimen and Carmen started dancing with the other ghosts.

Later that day

"Hey Carmen how is the party"

"It was great thank you Marimen"


	18. Big Hermana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea challenges her older sister.

Joachim's friends screams and runs away from Chelsea Wong who was angry.

"When Chelsea gets very upset, everyone tried to escape her wrath."

"I'm tired of being humiliated over, over and over again until I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"

"Joachim what's going on"

"Chelsea loses her temper"

Glass breaking

"What"

"Yes make sure you wear diapers to avoid embarrassment."

"I'll give you diapers!!!"

Later

"Joachim i must tell you something, her hullabaloo is tomorrow."

"Can i ask Chelsea so......"

"Shh don't said that or worse she'll hear you"

Woman scream and demonic laugh

"Chelsea's sister is coming."

"What Chelsea has a sister"

"No it's not like that, Brittany upstaged Chelsea her entire life in San Ramona, in cheerleading and in knitting."

"She hates her sister so much and why she didn't invite her."

Joachim and Marimen saw the older version of Chelsea, but with a pink cheerleading outfit.

"Wait she looks just like Chelsea."

"Like, where is she, where is my little sister"

"Uh-oh"

"There are you Cici, laying around the job again huh"

"It's that your boyfriend, hi I'm Brittany."

"Chelsea are you okay"

"Of course i'm okay, i'm fine"

A few minutes later

"My whole life of awful humiliation at the hands of Brittany, maybe i'll have my hullabaloo pin and she'll stop treating me like a baby sister."


	19. It is Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria finds out that Marimen's middle name is cursed and whenever somebody says it, something bad happens. It soon becomes a problem after she spreads it around all of San Ramon.

In the attic, Marimen found a spell book which is belong to her great grandmother Inez Santos.

"Carmen Carmen i found great grandma Inez' spellbook"

"Aaaah!!!"

"What's wrong"

"No no you don't understand you don't anyone about your middle name."

"Oh Carmen- WHAT!?"

"Yes really ever since your great grandma died, San Inez has became San Ramon, a haunted place filled with ghosts, ghouls and strange creatures."

"Don't worry i'm not gonna tell anyone about this."

Janitor Office

"No no i won't do it"

"Oh yes you will"

"What is Carmen's dirty little secret? Finish this word: Aa-Aa..."

"What would happen if I tell is worse than anything you can ever do to me!"

"Oh, we're not gonna do anything to you. But I can't say the same for your stupid bear-doll. (Victoria holding the bear)"

"Uh-oh"

But Joachim faints

At the cheese shop

"Dog, tell me where Carmen's secret is."

But Marimen's dog Agatha crossed her arms

Or i'll buy you a whole of brie.

Agatha whispers to Victoria

"Enunciate!"

Aggie barks at Victoria.

"What do you mean a truck of Limburger you don't even say it"

Aggie crossed her arms again

"Ugh, animal!"

Later at the office.

"Bingo, Marimen's birth certificate."

"Dame Dame!, huh"

Victoria growls as her face turned red.

Green fire transition back to Marimen's house.

"Northwest corner here and southwest corner here."

Gabi sings a creepy yet adorable nursery rhyme which is driving everyone crazy.

"Gabi don't sing that song"

But Marimen sees Victoria and her lackeys, Marimen's eyes popped out as she screams.

Joachim shoved Mirimen who was making Ojo de Dios.

"Uh-oh"

"Joachim what's gotten into....."

Victoria kicked the door open

"Mrs. Martinez middle name"

"Tell us"

"Hi Marimen's mom"

"No look left"

"No look right"

"Middle name"

"Give it up"

"Marimen why did you hide your beautiful middle name"

Joachim's jaw dropped.

"Oh come on!"

"Just before Marimen was born, i meet Marimen's father who was a medicine man and he writes a beautiful name on the dirt, Anyway he taught me how to make jewelry."

"Name!"

"Oh it's....."

"No!!"

"I don't know what's the big deal is, girls Marimen's wonderful middle name is Agnes A-G-N-E-S Agnes".

Marimen and Joachim turned into dust.

"Agnes!"

"Isn't just lifting"

"This is so good it's better than i found out Flora's afraid of clowns"

Victoria laughed 

A Asian girl laughed

"Agnes!, Mrs. Martinez' best work yet."

"No stop you don't understand"

"Understand what Marimen Agnes"

Victoria laughed and her hair falls off.

"Now where was i oh yes."

Victoria laughed and pointed at Marimen

"Agnes, Agnes is a freak circus freak!."

(Her hair falls out after she says's Agnes) My hair! Hey These aren't extensions. What's going on?

(laughing) Can't stop saying it. Agnes! Ha ha, ha ha- (wallpaper peels and wraps over her mouth, silencing her, then snatches her)

(as Melanie is about to speak) Melanie, no! Everyone, it's time your heard the truth. Some years ago,Carmen, Joachim and I discovered that my middle name is not only very embarrassing, it is cursed. You heard me, cursed! When ever somebody says it out loud something bad happens, usually immediately like just now.

See, told ya it would be worse if I told ya!

Um, I like to sent it to everyone in my phone. Is that bad? (phone explodes)

Guys, we gotta go! (rushes out of the house with them)

[Thunder crash]


	20. Ghostly Lindy Hop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marimen and Carmen enter a lindy hop contest which is haunted by ghosts.

Marimen is practicing for a lindy hop contest,but Carmen scares her.

Marimen was wearing a black leotard and lavender leg warmers.

"Marimen, Marimen, MARIMEN!!!, What are you doing"

"Settle down i been practicing for a lindy hop contest"

"Oh you mean a lindy hop contest was haunted by the ghost of a abused woman."

"Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh is right we better practice before the contest starts"

"It sounds like you're telling me I got disqualified for cheating."

Marimen and Carmen heard a snobby voice which is belong to Yaliena's older sister.

"You're not telling me that, right? Cause this is a San Ramon Lindy Hop Contest we're talking about. Help me out or you're fired!"

Trina scoffs "I love you too, Mami..."

Trina hangs up

"Let's get this over with, legend has it her ghost scare mortals who can win a lindy hop competition."

"Wait is that Yaliena"

"Yeah, one of Victoria's lackeys"

"Totally, when i won a lindy hop contest, you'll be proud of me"

"Hey Yali"

"Aaaah Marimweirdo what are you doing here!"

"Oh we been practicing for a lindy hop contest"

"Oh don't tell me what you losers want"

"Hey we just heard that a lindy hop contest was haunted by the ghost of a abused woman."

"Like as if, let's go Yali"

Later.....

Carmen was having a girly nightmare and Marimen shakes her awake.

"CARMEN! Thank goodness you're awake"

"Sure it's the least i could do you could save me from a girly nightmare"

Later at the Lindy Hop Contest

Everyone was dancing until they heard the doors open.

Marimen and Carmen were wearing lindy hop dresses that they made.

"Wait it's Trina"

Marimen and Carmen saw Trina and her friends walking.

"Is she gone"

"Shh listen"

"Because is not an answer! Why were you sitting at the head table? You know you're not head table!"

Yaliena whimpers "I said, sorry..."

Trina disgusted, walking away "Laters, Yaliena. You are so officially NOT my sister!"

Yaliena breaks down and cries

"Yaliena! there you are"

"Guys what are you doing here? If Trina finds out she'll kill us!"

"We know"

"Hey, are those real tears?"

Yaliena feeling underneath her eye

"I think so..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Marimen Martinez and Carmen Wallach!" The host announced.

"Yo, Carmen, give me a bass line!" she then told Carmen.

Carmen then started summon a ghostly phonograph that plays a 1920s dark cabaret song and it made Marimen dance.

"Carmen is this really happening, hey this isn't funny."

Marimen is getting tired, but continued dancing.

Marimen sings "Oh, the shark, babe, has such teeth, dear And it shows them pearly white 

Marimen and Carmen then sings "Just a jackknife has old MacHeath, babe And he keeps it, ah, out of sight Ya know when that shark bites with his teeth, babe Scarlet billows start to spread Fancy gloves, oh, wears old MacHeath, babe So there's never, never a trace of red"

Few minutes Later

"And the winner is... Marimen and Carmen!" The host announced.

Trina was mad to hear that.

"Whoo-hoo!" Yaliena cheered.


	21. Ghostly Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marimen learns that ghost don't get sick.

"Okay let me see."

The doctor removes the thermometer from Gabi's mouth

"One-hundred and ten."

"One-hundred and ten degrees? She's burning up!"

"No, Her temperature is normal."

Marimen saws a ghostly butterfly who tickles Gabi's nose.

"Uh-oh"

Gabi sneezes but the doctor stops her.

"Just as I suspected. Your daughter's been got the Ghostly Flu"

Marimen, Mirimen, Joachim and Carmen gasp

"What should we do Doctor?"

"I'm afraid there's only one cure. Gabi cannot be exposed to any form of macabre for an entire week."

Marimen gasped "Nine whole days?!"

The scene goes to the Martinez's house

Mirimen and Marimen saw Gabi sleeping.

"She's asleep."

"Good, then that is probably the time we drain ourselves."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I feel like a giant udder of macabre, bloating and bursting waiting for someone, anyone to milk me."

"I agree with Marimen. But the context is really out of the talk. We can act really macabre when she is sneezing or crying and when she is not here to witness it."

All nod. A montage starts where Joachim helps a ghostly pregnant dog give birth which disgusts Chelsea Wong, Marimen starts eating ghost popcorn that cause her eyes to glow ghostly green. After that, Joachim drives his car to San Ramon Cemetery. Seconds after, zombies rises from their graves, Joachim runs away screaming. In another place, Marimen rides her bike, but The 1900s ghost girl rides her penny farthing that makes Marimen screams and rides away. Later, Joachim is in the gym and starts to sweat, but saw the ghost of a strong man. 

"I'm gonna take Gabi to the mall"

Later

Marimen got the ghostly flu because she's eating ghost popcorn.

Marimen sneezes

"Uh-oh"

"Gabi!"

Gabi giggles

"You feel better"

Gabi laughs.


	22. La hora de las Brujas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marimen and Carmen discovered that Gabi has the witching hour.

Gabi never stop crying which wake everyone up.

"Oh come on!"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!?"

"Hi Gabi"

Suddenly Gabi stopped crying.

"Hey i'm not getting mad at you."

Gabi babbled.

Carmen said "Gabriela Martinez why are you crying"

"I don't think Gabi is doing things to attract the ghosts"

Gabi cooing at a ghost girl.

"Uh-oh"

"I think Gabi sees a ghost."

Gabi giggled.

Marimen and Carmen skull transition

Gabi is sleeping with her teddy bear.

But the clock strikes 3 and a ghost girl walked to Gabi.

Gabi babbled.

A ghost girl hissed at her.

But Gabi smiles.


End file.
